familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975)
Manhattan, New York |Baptism = |Siblings = Theodora Winblad (1888) Mary Winblad (1889) Otto Edward Winblad (1892) Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) |Death = Fontana, California |Burial = Desert Memorial Park Cathedral City, California |Father = John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) |Mother = Salmine Sophia Pedersen (1862-1914) |Spouse = Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) |Marriage = Farmingdale, New York |Children = Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) |2nd Spouse = Marguerite V. R. Schuyler (1891-1972) |2nd Marriage = circa 1940 (age 54) New York or California |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, aka Anthony Julius Winblad; Postmaster, Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba; Building Superintendent, Bronx, New York; and Plumber at US Naval Shipyards, Long Beach, California, USA (b. April 05, 1886, 540 Canal Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, 10013-1304, USA - d. March 27, 1975, Fontana, San Bernardino County, California, USA) Social Security Number 562097554. Parents *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) Birth He was born on April 5, 1886 at 540 Canal Street in Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, 10013-1304, USA. Siblings *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) and Helen died giving birth to their only child, and later Otto married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986) Jersey City, New Jersey Anton was born in Greenwich Village, New York in 1886 and around 1898-1899 his family moved to Jersey City, New Jersey into a newly constructed two-family house on Wayne Street. The family appears on the 1900 Census living on Wayne Street and Anton is "learning making candy" as his occupation at age 14. Living in the household is a boarder: Anton Pederson, b. October 1872, married 4 years, immigration 1892, working as a longshoreman. It is most likely a friend of Anton, and not a relative from Farsund. Isle of Pines, Cuba and Marriage His father, John Edward Winblad moved the family to a ranch near Santa Barbara, on the Isle of Pines in Cuba around 1909-1910. Anton met Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) in Cuba and they married on Long Island on April 17, 1910. They had their first two children in Cuba, Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) and Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) aka Roy Winblad. Many pictures survive of the family in Cuba. Anton's father didn't do well as a citrus farmer and both his father and mother died on a trip back to Norway in 1914. Anton was working as the postmaster at Santa Barbara, but he returned to the US in 1915 after his parent's death. Children *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in the Bronx, New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) Correspondences *Circa 1913-1914: This is a picture of the shower, bath and tank and all my helpers. It is twenty feet high, the room is 8' 6" by 6' 3" and top is 6 ft by 4 ft. I will make a tank that will hold about 350 gallons. I bought a camera that takes this size picture so will send you some now and then. Your loving son, Tony. *Circa 1913-1914: Dear Father & Mother. I am sending you a picture of Tony chasing chickens and ducks, Norman is pumping water for them. It is very quiet here and we are all looking for news about the war. But I guess you are having all kinds of trouble over there. Am sending you what papers I can get now for the people are coming back. Food has gone up double and sugar that grows here is very scarce for they are sending it away. By the time you get this card I will be Postmaster of Santa Barbara, with Eva as assistant and it will be in Mr. Waha's store. Am sending Otto some more stamps. We are having the raining season now, it has been raining all week. Your loving son, Tony. *October 1914: Am sending you papers three times a week. That is some banana plants in the background, Dear Father and Mother, I wrote you about four weeks ago telling you about the map I sent three month ago, so if you don't get it please let me know for I will try to get you one more. Am sending Otto a baseball by Registered mail and some more stamps. How do you like this picture? Tony. Return to United States Anton appears on two ship's manifests arriving from Havana: May 19, 1915 where he is incorrectly listed as "Anthony J. Wimblad"; and again on July 06, 1915 arriving with Norman Winblad and Dewey Lattin. Anton's last child: Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) was born in New York on October 09, 1916. Anton registered for the draft on September 16, 1918 when he was living at East 144th Street in the Bronx and was working as an "indexer" at New York Edison Company in the Bronx. He listed his birthday as "April 17, 1886" which conflicts with his birth certificate date of "April 05, 1886". He appears on the 1920 census still living at 163 East 144th Street in the Bronx and also appears in the City Directory. He is recorded in the 1930 Census also living in the Bronx. He worked as a building superintendent. California His wife Eva went to California in 1936 for a family wedding and enjoyed California so much both her and her husband moved there that year. Death of wife Eva died in 1939 in California. Second marriage Within a year, Anton married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Margie Van Rensselaer Schuyler, a friend of Eva's from New York. The either married in New York City or in California. Occupation Anton worked at the Anderson Die Casting and Engineering Corporation and later worked as a plumber at the US Naval Shipyards in Long Beach, California. During the War he was sent to Hawaii, as a civilan, to repair ships. Alzheimer's He started to show signs of Alzheimer's disease in 1973-1974. Memories about Anton Winblad *Carol Eleanor Winblad (1946- ) said in January 1999: "My grandfather lived in Los Angeles and then moved to Desert Hot Springs, California. One New Year's Eve we were visiting and we went outside to yell 'happy new year' and granddad pulled us back inside the house because it was a retirement community and everyone was already asleep. I hated going there, because there were no kids. My parents would threaten to send me there when I was caught drinking. My granddad had Alzheimer's Disease, but it was diagnosed as 'hardening of the arteries' back then, and he was put in a home. One time I was staying at his house and he couldn't remember my name. He raised his cane up to block me from going to see why my baby was crying. My dad made the decision to put him in a home when he caught him threatening my child with his cane. He had taken the kids for a weekend and my granddad was standing over the crib with his cane raised as if to hit the child. Granddad died shortly after that. Occasionally he start remembering things and start telling rambling childhood memories." Death In 1975 he died of "cardiac arrest with diabetes mellitus and prostatic carcinoma" while in a nursing home. Burial He was buried with Marge, his second wife in Desert Memorial Park Cemetery in Cathedral City, California. Timeline *1886 Birth of Anton Winblad in New York City on April 5th *1886 Living at 540 Canal Street, Manhattan, New York City *1888 Blizzard leaves 22 inches of snow in New York City on March 11th to 12th *1889 Living at 454 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York City *1892 Living at 447 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York City *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York City *1895 Birth of Maria Elizabeth Winblad, his sister, in New York on February 16th *1897 (circa) Move to New Jersey from New York *1897 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II, his brother, in New Jersey *1898 Spanish American War opens Cuba to US *1899 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1899 Death of John Edward Winblad II in Jersey City on September 24th *1902 Birth of Otto Winblad, his brother, in Jersey City, New Jersey on August 5th *1905 Visit from the Reisers of Russia aboard the Ivernia on October 18th *1907 Isle of Pines no longer a US protectorate *1909 Move to Isle of Pines, Cuba of Jarvis Lattin (1853-1941) and Mary Puckett (1854-1927) *1910 Sale of Wayne Street house in Jersey City by John and Salmine *1910 (circa) Move to Isle of Pines, Cuba with Salmine Pedersen and Anthony Winblad *1910 Marriage of Eva Ariel Lattin to Anton Julius Winblad, in Farmingdale, New York on April 17th *1910 US Census with John Edward Winblad, his father, in separate household in April *1910 US Census with Anton missing *1910 (circa) Working at Post Office on Isle of Pines, Cuba *1911 Birth of Norman Edward Winblad, his first child, in Cuba on May 23rd *1912 Birth of Anthony LeRoy Winblad, his second child, in Cuba on September 9th *1914 Working as Postmaster in Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba *1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, his sister to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28th *1914 Death of John Winblad and Salmine Pedersen, his parents, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway *1915 (circa) Move from Isle of Pines, Cuba to Bronx, New York *1915 (circa) Living in The Bronx, New York City, New York *1916 Birth of Earl Winblad, his third child, in New York on October 9th *1921 Move to California of Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) and Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) *1924 Jarvis Lattin wedding anniversary party in Cuba with Earl Vincent Winblad and Eva Ariel Lattin *1925 Isle of Pines reclaimed by Cuba *1930 US Census with Anton living in Bronx *1933 (circa) Eva Lattin visits California on the Panama Pacific Line *1936 (circa) Move to California of Eva Lattin and Anton Julius Winblad *1936 Living at 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California *1936 Working at Anderson Die Casting & Engineering Corporation, Los Angeles, California *1936 Application for Social Security filed in California *1939 (circa) Norman Edward Winblad visits dying Eva Lattin and stays in California *1939 Death of Eva Lattin in California on June 23rd *1940 (circa) Marriage to Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler *1954 (circa) Retire *1954 (circa) Move to Desert Hot Springs *1954 (circa) Living at 66442 Desert View Avenue, Desert Hot Springs, Riverside County, California *1972 Death of Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schlayer, his second wife, on February 7th *1975 Memory loss is apparent but diagnosed as hardening of the arteries *1975 Living at 66442 Desert View Avenue, Desert Hot Springs, California *1975 (circa) Move to nursing home *1975 Death of Anton Winblad in Fontana, San Berdino County, California on March 27th at 11:20 am *1975 Burial in Desert Memorial Park on March 31st Gallery Images Image:Winblad Cuba hires.jpg|1911 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-photograph near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad_Cuba_01a.jpg|Children of Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) circa 1912-1914 Image:Winblad-Anton 82.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children circa 1912-1914 Image:Winblad Cuba 10a.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children circa 1912- Image:Lattin-Winblad Nicolich 01a.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and children circa 1920-1925 Image:Winblad-Anton Lattin-Eva 1929.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and family in 1929 Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) in 1929 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 01.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) circa 1945-1950 Documents Image:Winblad-AntonJulius birthcertificate 2.gif|1886 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) birth certificate Image:Winblad 06July1915.gif|1915 returning from Cuba on July 7, 1915 as "Anthony Winblad" Image:Winblad-Anton 12a.gif|1918 World War I draft registration Image:Winblad 1948 001.gif|1948 voter registration in California File:Winblad-AntonJulius 1968 thanks.gif|1968 card of thanks published on May 9, 1968 in the Desert Hot Springs Sentinel Image:Winblad-AntonJulius DeathCertificate 2.gif|1975 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) death certificate File:WInblad 3862601951 073f582119 o.gif|1975 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) obituary in the Desert Hot Springs Sentinel Census Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US Census Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US Census with Anton missing from the household. Maybe he is in Cuba already, or living on his own. Image:1920 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1920 US Census Image:1930 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1930 US Census Category:Winblad (surname) Ancestors External links *Anton Julius Winblad II at Flickr *Anton Julius Winblad II at Findagrave *Anton Julius Winblad II at Knol *Anton Julius Winblad II at Google Pages